Interim
by Shadow Owner
Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi has been released, and the shinobi have the right to fight for their own futures. Illusions are beautiful, but can never trump living in reality. Shikamaru knows this. Temari, however, has a different take on living illusions out... Valentine's Day tribute to Shikamaru and Temari.


**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Interim**

Temari has several concerns, as she comes to from the meaningless, inescapable world of induced dreams. Ordinarily, she would have shrugged it off as dreams – literally stuff that makes no sense. There is no imminent danger; any self-respecting shinobi would've thought to assess the situation and define their objectives before letting their mind wander. The war has ended; this much is clear; she's had to assure enough people to be certain of it herself.

Her first concern is the safety of her comrades, who are basically, her brothers, Suna residents, and the Fourth Division, which she has been charged with leading.

Really though, who is she kidding? At this point, for quite some days now, all shinobi have been her comrades. When you've battled side-by-side, watching each other's back, there is just one unit, and a common enemy. Temari thus anxiously searches among the troops for familiar faces, her mind already accounting for the status of those whom she knows. She can't be sure of whether further damage has ensued while they were suspended in useless fantasies from which nothing would ever come.

She sees her brothers by the medical tents and hurries over to ascertain their wellbeing; they let her run her hands down their backs. Kankurō gives her hand an assuring squeeze, while Gaara offers one of his rare smiles.

"Are you both alright?" is the unasked question. A quick cursory glance over her siblings is enough to assure Temari that they seem to be as she left them, and the trio then part ways to continue canvassing the battlefield for updated reports. Her brothers exchange glances after she leaves, though, and it is an unspoken understanding that they will take turns watching over her because she seems out-of-sorts.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

As she greets other shinobi and helps support those requiring aid, a nagging worry tugs at Temari's mind. Shikamaru, who was covering for Gaara, is nowhere near where she last saw him, while most of the other comrades are. Inquiring of these comrades also yield no results; nobody has sighted Shikamaru since they regained their senses. Temari subconsciously searches all the places Shikamaru might most likely be at – his tent, the planning tent, the medical tents, even the tents of Chōji and Ino; as if on cue, none of them are in sight. It would be too cruel to know that after almost losing him, now that it was all over, that he was again lost to her.

Perhaps Shikamaru has made the trip to headquarters; the conclusion of the war, if nothing else, gave the shinobi fleeting reprieve to mourn their dead, before making arrangements to sojourn home to their respective nations. Temari checks in again at the information tent, with the namelists of fallen shinobi. Scanning through the lists for the third time that day, she doesn't know whether to be relieved or worried that _Nara Shikamaru_ does not appear. Her offer to help is politely tuned down by the shinobi on duty, because the reports are just about in, and he suggests that she get some rest first. Even so, it's difficult for the comrades to just leave things be; although clearly in want of some rest, every shinobi has an impulse to first catalogue their losses and reconnect with their loved ones. Likewise, Temari trudges around for a good half hour more, before eventually heading in the direction of her tent, having covered all ground.

She catches sight of _Taichōs_ Darui and Kitsuchi in the Planning Tent, no doubt seriously discussing the logistical aspects of the war. As the two seasoned shinobi seem to have this well covered, Temari decides to continue back to her tent to pack up and take a breather, before once more checking to see where aid is needed. It is at this instant that she pauses, and instead decides to linger by the tent briefly. It is hardly intelligible, the undertone used by the speaker hidden from sight, but her mind identifies it as distinctly Shikamaru's. She stops to tune in more carefully, and is now certain that Nara Shikamaru is in that tent, alive. Temari does not expect the tirade of emotions that overwhelm her in that instant; the relief that washes over her; the way her heart responds by beating more steadily; the thrill she feels knowing that he's alive; this alone is enough to make her dare to hope again. As she is filled with gratitude that he's made it, she realizes she's hung around a little too long and turns away, now able to rest well that she knows he's alive. This knowledge alone is enough for her. She has barely taken a step, however, when she finds her footsteps frozen.

A disbelieving "Temari?" from him is all that takes to hold her in place.

She whips around, not expecting to have gotten discovered lurking around the tent, locking eyes with a Shikamaru who looks at her as if she were an illusion. If she hadn't known better, she might have assumed the way he studied her so intently from head to toe, was a scene from that Infinite Tsukuyomi. She knew better, however, and sensibly attributed Shikamaru's scrutiny to genuine concern for her wellbeing, at finding a comrade one cares about being alive – and largely unscathed from the scars of this cruel war. Temari herself, cannot help but do the same to Shikamaru, after all.

Shikamaru reaches Temari in two strides, without breaking eye contact. His eyes seem to be boring holes into her, both literally and metaphorically. She feels vulnerable; he seems to be able to see right through her. Unable to put up with this, for she knows she might well involuntarily act if she does nothing about this situation, Temari asks casually, "Walk with me for a while?"

She then breaks eye contact by turning away from Shikamaru, and his response is to fall in step with her. Temari leads them to a shadier spot some distance away, giving herself some time to collect herself after the onslaught of emotions she's just experienced. She's not sure why Shikamaru even walked with her. Unlike how she is feeling, Shikamaru seems quite at ease with offering her his silent companionship. If he's aware of just what his presence is doing to her, he gives no such indication.

Temari finally stops at a random spot in her aimless wandering, having walked them to somewhere quite secluded, which was not quite her intention. Unfortunately, Temari can't quite think straight, as she's belatedly discovered that walking with Shikamaru can be quite distracting. Nevertheless, he's been quite good about this, and she decides that should she slip up, it's good that no one will be around to witness it; really, embarrassing herself before Shikamaru would already be more than she can handle. She gathers her stray thoughts; if she's to remain coherent, she needs to be able to have her wits about her. She's now prepared to face Shikamaru head on; after what he's complied with, he at least deserves an explanation.

When they lock eyes again, however, smiling, not questioning eyes meet hers. Momentarily puzzled, Temari barely registers the fact that he's taken her left hand into his right.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"It's good to see you again, Temari," Shikamaru opens.

Temari cannot explain why her heart thumps faster, nor can she understand why her unhindered right hand has rested itself on Shikamaru's left cheek, and so tenderly too (she blames the genjutsu effects for not having worn off), but before she can catch herself, his left hand covers her right hand gently, almost as if he knew she were about to pull away. The heat from his touch makes her face feel heated, and she struggles to maintain an unfazed expression.

Shikamaru, however, has really outdone himself this time. He guides and holds Temari's left hand against his chest, right over where his heart pounds furiously.

"This," declares Shikamaru, "is how I feel about you, Temari."

Temari has by this point, forgotten to be embarrassed out of sheer astonishment. Shikamaru is starting to look a little abashed, but he nevertheless watches her with a steady gaze and makes no move to drop either of her hands. Temari does not break the physical contact, although the implications make her uncomfortable. The war is quite something, to have changed their mindsets so much. Bridging and bonding nations with deep-rooted enmity; transforming their opinions and making them treasure life with its fragility.

Temari is, despite her ability to master otherwise uncontrollable situations, disturbingly handicapped.

"I just wanted you to know, at least once, that you mean a great deal to me." Shikamaru tells her.

With this, Shikamaru releases her hands. Temari now dares to dream, that her Infinite Tsukuyomi might possibly not just remain an illusion. Her hands do not fall to her sides. Instead, she draws Shikamaru close into a hug, hands encircling his back, holding him close.

Their hearts beat against each other's chests. Shikamaru had not expected the least probable scenario to be Temari's response. Finally getting over his surprise, he holds Temari's shoulder against him with one hand, with the other draped easily around her waist. Unable to help himself, he holds her snugly against him, savoring the contact and carefully cataloging this precious moment. After all, Shikamaru knows this is as far as they can progress. Having lost their Jōnin Hanchō and Nara clan head, Shikamaru is duty-bound to assume this mantle for Konoha; as his father's son, prioritizing his own desires at the expense of his clansmen and Konoha would negate all that his fallen comrades had fought for. He also knows enough of the Sabaku family; enough of Temari, to know that her brothers make up her world; there is no way he can ask for more knowing what he would otherwise be asking Temari to leave behind. Shikamaru thus holds her tightly, wordlessly, as he strengthens his resolve to let Temari go.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Temari, however, drapes a hand around Shikamaru's neck as he loosens his grip, the other hand cupping his chin.

"I'm moving to Konoha," Temari asserts firmly.

_You are my home. Wherever you are, I will be._

Shikamaru frowns, about to talk some sense into her – although he wants nothing more than to have her by his side, he wants Temari's happiness and lack of regrets, more.

Temari, having now regained her senses and confidence, places a finger on Shikamaru's lips to prevent him from saying what she knows is at the tip of his tongue.

"Shh… Hear me out, yeah, Shikamaru?" Temari tries, and the quizzical expression in his dark eyes is assurance enough of his assent.

"Gaara and Kankurō can do without me; you can't." teased Temari.

_I can't bear the thought of life without you._

Shikamaru's frown deepened, while his expression softened. Whatever Shikamaru had resolved to do, he'd done it with her in mind. How ironic that now, when she had verification of how he felt about her, he'd become so transparent to her.

"You were there, in my Infinite Tsukuyomi, by my side." Temari reveals, and Shikamaru's frown vanishes.

_What I want most is you._

"Only you can make that happen. Don't dash my dreams, Shikamaru; please." she pleads.

_You are my future. Make my dreams come true, for real._

Shikamaru is not convinced, however, knowing what her decision would cost her – possibly everything she's ever known as her way of life. Shikamaru studies the surrounding terrain to avoid letting Temari's smoldering determination shake him. He wants her by his side so badly; knows that without her, his future would never be complete. With Temari by his side, though, his peace of mind might always be disturbed, with guilt towards either Temari and her brothers, or his clansman and friends.

"I almost lost you back there," Temari speaks softly.

_I don't want to lose you again._

Shikamaru can hear the emotions in Temari's voice, and meets her eyes in response.

She looks meaningfully at him, a glimmer of amusement apparent in her utter lack of certainty. She knows exactly what she wants, and is clear she can get it. Everything else is secondary.

Temari pulls him in for a fierce kiss, and it is beyond Shikamaru's capacities to resist her.

His resolve is now effectively crumbled.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"Give me a few years, Temari. Suna needs you to help pick up the pieces; Gaara and Kankurō need you, now more than ever; you know this." Shikamaru enforced.

"And if you were to change your mind in the meantime…" pauses Shikamaru, as his sincerity is conveyed with a faltering voice, "… I'd understand."

Temari cannot help it; she knocks Shikamaru in the head, albeit without malice.

"Just don't give up on us, Shikamaru. I'm counting on you to fulfill my desires and ensure our future Hokage does not destroy Konoha."

_I'm not letting you go, Shikamaru. I need you._

Shikamaru does not miss her possessiveness; that she's already made her decision to leave Suna and embrace Konoha for him gives him renewed fervor and newfound directions.

_Guess I'm really following in your footsteps, Oyaji._

The first move is now clear.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"I, Nara Shikamaru, _Chūnin_ of _Konohagakure no Sato_, would like to formally seek your approval for the courtship of your esteemed sister, Sabaku no Temari, with serious intentions of marriage. I cannot speak for Konoha or my clan; at this point, I represent only myself, for I wanted your blessings first. I can but pledge my utmost sincerity in pursuing a lasting future with Temari, in the hopes of bringing her happiness." Shikamaru states without preamble, having respectfully gone on one knee before Temari's brothers. Temari stands beside Shikamaru.

_I ask this of you as Temari's brothers, Kankurō and Gaara, not as Kazekage or Advisor of Sunagakure._

Gaara has worked closely with Shikamaru, particularly in their pre-war preparations. It was Temari, who would otherwise have become the de facto Proxy Commander of the Fourth Division, who had put Shikamaru up as the better candidate, in deference to his superior intellect and battlefield tactics. By the end of the first meeting, Gaara was more than content to leave the division and manpower allocation to Shikamaru; the logic and thought employed by Shikamaru was first-rate and succinct, perfect for battle and adaptation. Gaara had had no doubt that the Fourth Division was in capable hands. But when it came to his sister…

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"I trust that this decision was not made lightly?" Gaara starts.

"It was made after much deliberation," Shikamaru answers, and Temari affirms with a nod.

"What of the hurdles to come?" probes Gaara again.

"I will never be able to replace you both in Temari's life, but I'd do my best to be a close third, standing by her," Shikamaru promises.

"How much are you each willing to give up for this?" Gaara wonders.

"Shikamaru has to continue Shikaku-san's legacy and lead the Nara clan; there's no way I'm letting him evade this responsibility. I'm prepared to forsake my shinobi rank and life… and leave Suna… and my family… for good…" falters Temari with determination.

Shikamaru's eyes linger on Temari; he knows what this decision requires of her, and his heart swells with both the pride of having the heart of such a fine kunoichi, and the full intensity of the agony she's forced to struggle with. The fact that both Gaara and Kankurō have just carefully schooled their faces to remain expressionless is not lost on him, and he feels a stab of guilt at what he is asking of the siblings.

"Within the limits of my authorization and loyalty to Konoha and my clan, I am prepared to lay down my life for Temari and Suna," pledges Shikamaru

"And if your clan or the councils were to disapprove?" voices Kankurō, entering the discussion for the first time.

"I'd work hard to win them over, with Temari's and, if you'd be willing, your help."

Kankurō seems to accept this for the moment, but apparently he's just gotten started.

"What if _we_ were to disapprove?" continues Kankurō, after a pause.

Shikamaru lowers his eyes, pointedly avoiding Temari's gaze, and focuses instead on the makeshift table between Temari's brothers and them. Steeling his resolve, he then looks Kankurō straight in the eye.

"I'd walk away…" gulps Shikamaru, "… and do whatever is within my means to avoid crossing paths with her where possible; I cannot have Temari torn between her family and me."

_It would hurt us both badly, but it would be the right thing to do._

Temari's eyes widen and rest on Shikamaru's profile. She had not expected so resolute a response from him, but as she takes in his squared shoulders, sustained eye contact with Kankurō, and the determined expression he wears, she knows Shikamaru means every word.

Kankurō carefully weighs Shikamaru's response; the silence drags on painfully.

"Have you ever considered moving to Suna instead?" Kankurō questions, still watching Shikamaru closely.

"I have," Shikamaru assures Kankurō, "and I would if this is what you ask of me, but please give me some time to fulfill some obligations to Konoha and my clan before I do so.".

Kankurō's eyes narrow as Temari's widen. Gaara remains impassive, and looks to both his siblings.

There has been no mention of Shikamaru's Chūnin rank, nor of the three year age gap between Shikamaru and Temari. After all, they are all clear that rank is but a formality; Naruto and Sasuke, both still technically Genin, ended up single-handedly winning the battle for the Allied Shinobi Forces. Age too, of course, was inconsequential. Both older siblings deferred to Gaara; skills aside, he was their Kazekage and dear brother, and neither had any issues if the couple in questions had none, with age.

"Any further questions for Shikamaru?" asks Gaara, of Kankurō.

Kankurō shakes his head, and Gaara asks if Shikamaru can give them some time to discuss. Shikamaru lifts himself off the ground, giving both brothers a slight bow before informing them he'll be at the medical tents, and taking his leave.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"Is this what you really want, Temari?" Gaara asks mildly.

"Yes, Gaara."

"What do you think, Kankurō?"

"He meant it, you know?" Kankurō tells Temari, "Marrying you; moving to Suna; even… leaving you."

Temari responds by closing her eyes to contain her emotions; she knows as much and the reminder is not helping matters.

"How can I object when they're so serious about each other, and willing to give everything up for the other?" Kankurō quickly continues; seeing Temari in this state is quite alarming.

When her eyes fly open and she looks at Kankurō in gratitude, he is also unsettled; this is not becoming of her.

"You will always be our sister, Temari. We want the best for you. Please return with Shikamaru in one hour." Gaara sums it up for them. As Temari leaves the tent, Kankurō and Gaara continue their discussion in undertones.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

"Nara Shikamaru, you have the blessings of the Sabaku clan of Sunagakure to court our sister Temari. We know you are an honorable man of your word. We are proud to embrace you as family, for you have proven yourself a loyal, dutiful and capable shinobi who would lay down everything for those you care about. While we cannot speak for Sunagakure until we have the Council's approval, we intend to fully support you in any endeavor that will bring Temari happiness, for you have Temari's heart. We will stand by the both of you and your decisions, and help see your marriage come to fruition, should you both still wish it then. We wish both of you the best in your future ahead," declares Gaara with a heartfelt smile plastered on his face.

"We won't make our future brother-in-law move to Suna, but you'd both better come visit us often," warns Kankurō.

"Thank you both, Kankurō and Gaara," Shikamaru sincerely expresses in gratitude, "Your blessings mean the world to Temari and me."

Kankurō avoids regarding Temari's sentimental look; it does not suit her. Instead, he jovially claps a hand on Shikamaru's back, and leans in conspiratorially to tell him, "You know, brother, Gaara and I have suspected she's had a thing for you, for a few years now."

The flush that creeps up Temari's face is the final confirmation they need, and makes them all laugh.

Gaara then shows Shikamaru a scroll bearing the Sabaku crest and the Sabaku clan's approval of their courtship and eventual union, as detailed by Gaara earlier, and directs Shikamaru to sign and infuse his chakra. Temari does the same, as Gaara and Kankurō follow thereafter. They do this twice, so that Shikamaru and the Sabaku siblings each have an original copy. Gaara and Shikamaru each seal their scrolls and secure them.

Gaara knows the pressure that Shikamaru is bound to face, with bringing the issue up to his clan and the Konoha Council. As an attestation to how much he has changed, Gaara takes Shikamaru's left hand in his right, and Temari's right hand in his left, and links their hands together on his palms.

"There will always be a room in Suna for you both. Whatever happens, Shikamaru, none of us will fault you. We know you will fight hard for the both of you, but there's no saying what the future will bring. And Temari, don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves. We would have gained a brother, and our sister's happiness. Do not give yourselves room to regret your decisions." Gaara sweetly tells them.

Kankurō sidles over, giving all three of them a huge bear hug, then grins, "Go get some sleep, Shikamaru; you haven't gotten any rest since the _Tsukuyomi_. Give some of us other _Taichō_s a chance to do something for the troops. If this continues, you'll be mistaken for a wandering zombie and dealt with accordingly."

Shikamaru nods in appreciation of the concern, which Kankurō unfortunately takes as encouragement of his commentary.

Kankurō gapes quizzically at Shikamaru, "Was this why you decided to accept Temari? Because you weren't in your right mind?"

Temari's face starts to colour nastily at the jibe; she reflected that Kankurō's theatrics might earn him high acclaim in Kabuki theatres. In private, Kankurō had a flair for dramatics, which helped balance Gaara's reticence with Temari's brusque nature. It is not like Kankurō to demean his siblings, especially not before outsiders, for he is protective of them both; Kankurō must really like the idea of Shikamaru as family.

"He's half-asleep, himself," Shikamaru attempts damage control by giving Temari's hand an assuring squeeze.

This does not stop Temari from giving Kankurō a sharp elbow jab to the stomach. She would have, that is, had Shikamaru not intervened with a variant of his shadow jutsus. Her brothers were already on Shikamaru's side, tsk. How troublesome for her.

"If all goes as planned, all of you, and your families, will always be welcome in Konoha and on the Nara grounds," says Shikamaru.

Gaara and Kankurō both pat Shikamaru on the back in encouragement, grinning.

Gaara had been constantly updated with the reports, being Rentaichou, and he had recognized Shikamaru's familiar scrawl on too many of these reports for him to have logically gotten any sleep. Additionally, their paths had crossed too many times, from the medical tents to the field, to the planning tent; even Kankurō had gotten concerned, for they both knew Shikamaru had nearly been lost during combat and ought to be recuperating, rather than taking on extra responsibilities in place of the annihilated headquarters.

"I'll walk you back to your tent, Shikamaru," offers Gaara, to the astonishment of all.

Shikamaru accepts this act of goodwill with a fatigued but genuine smile; Gaara is after all his _Taichō_ and just looking out for him. Kankurō promises to keep Temari away from his tent for the day so he can sleep in peace; this of course earns Kankurō a glare from his sister.

As they step away, Shikamaru asks Gaara seriously, "Has anybody taken you up on your offer?"

They both know Shikamaru is referring to Gaara's plea for the allied shinobi to come after him after the war.

"Not yet," Gaara responds.

"If they ever do, I'll stand in their way. Naruto too, and us, your friends and comrades from Konoha."

Gaara is touched with this declaration, for he has experienced the warmth and goodwill of the Konoha shinobi firsthand.

"It was an honour to have fought alongside you and Nara-san," Gaara tells him, placing a hand on Shikamaru's back, "And an honour to be affiliated with his outstanding son and the Nara clan."

It is Gaara's way of expressing his condolences and acceptance of Shikamaru, and Shikamaru, moved by Gaara's sincerity, converts Gaara's gesture into a one-handed hug.

"Thank you, brother, for everything," Shikamaru proclaims, teary-eyed in part due to not having rested, and in part at the Kazekage's professed sentiments. It is just as well that Temari isn't near to witness this scene; she'd no doubt let the label Crybaby stick.

_For your decisive actions and bravery on the battlefield; for watching over Naruto and our comrades; for giving Temari up to me._

"It is our honour to have battled by your side; you have been an exemplary _Rentaichou_. I cannot imagine better uncles for my children than you and Kankurō."

"Will you let Temari continue being a shinobi?" Gaara asks Shikamaru.

"I will if that remains her desire; Konoha needs more kunoichi like her on active duty. Just not when she's pregnant, or if she changes her mind," emphasizes Shikamaru.

"Kankurō used to say that the only way Temari might ever voluntarily retire from shinobi duty would be if she had a kid," Gaara reminisces.

"I concur with Kankurō," Shikamaru tells Gaara, "but it's hard to tell, with Temari."

Pregnant or not, Temari was unlikely to just take it easy. There would be no stopping her.

"We haven't even started and I'm already whipped…" mutters Shikamaru under his breath.

Gaara chuckles, "She can be troublesome, huh?" and walks on as Shikamaru stares after him in disbelief, wondering if he's experiencing lucid dreaming.

Kankurō picks this moment to join them, having apparently decided he wanted in on the brotherly bonding session; Temari is nowhere in sight.

"I had Matsuri watch over her to make sure she sleeps," Kankurō explains.

Shikamaru is not convinced; even from the little he knew of her, Matsuri with her good intentions was no match for a stubborn Temari. There was no way Temari could sleep while she was dying with curiosity at her brothers' actions. Kankurō takes a glance at Shikamaru's expression, catches Gaara's slight distraction, then realizes his folly and sighs. He supposes he's indeed sleep-deprived too. How ironic that the three fully-fledged _Taichō_s are unable to do anything about the same brash kunoichi.

"Okay, okay; come out already, Temari," Kankurō concedes.

Temari attaches herself to Shikamaru's arm, as onlookers observe them curiously; _Dairi Taichō_ Shikamaru flanked by an amiable Sabaku trio. Their little party made slow progress to Shikamaru's tent, because comrades stopped them to thank or express concern, admiration or condolences with every turn.

"Don't tell me you couldn't wait to get started baby-making. We know you're old, Temari, but Shikamaru's Gaara's age, barely seventeen." Kankurō voices his suspicion.

Temari releases her grip on Shikamaru's hand to tackle Kankurō, and Gaara swiftly moves to support a by now partially-asleep Shikamaru, who has nearly stumbled over a rock after getting thrown off-balance, in his diminished state of consciousness.

"How many children do you plan to have?" asks Gaara curiously, in all innocence.

"Gaara, it's not like that," Temari says in dismay, shooting Kankurō another vindictive glare for confusing Gaara.

"We haven't discussed it," Temari replies, watching Shikamaru's response, "but as Shikamaru here has a duty to produce an heir for the Nara clan, I suppose we're having at least one. Can't have him shirk his responsibilities, can we?"

Shikamaru, out of it and not quite up to responding intelligibly, instead gives a weak smile in acknowledgement, bleary-eyed.

Kankurō and Temari get summoned to a meeting, and depart reluctantly. Gaara safely escorts Shikamaru (half of Shikamaru's weight is supported by Gaara, for Shikamaru is well and truly drained).

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Chōji and Ino rush out of Shikamaru's tent, where they had awaited Shikamaru's return. Shikamaru, still leaning on Gaara for support, introduces, "Chōji, Ino, I'd like you to meet-"

"Kazekage-sama," greets Chōji easily.

"_Rentaichou_," Ino addresses their Regimental Commander, in true battle formality, at the same time.

"Gaara," corrects Gaara, as he turns towards Shikamaru with a warm smile, "With family and friends, privately, it's just Gaara."

"… my brother-in-law to be, Gaara," Shikamaru announces.

Gaara and Shikamaru accept their congratulations. Chōji automatically offers his shoulders, and Shikamaru leans his weight on the larger-built Chōji in place of Gaara. Ino's squeals and running excitedly in circles (both physically and verbally) take a while, and Gaara is the only rapt audience (he has yet to see so intense an expression of delight), for Shikamaru and Chōji have witnessed this many times before.

Shikamaru involuntarily lets out another yawn, and Gaara knows his job is done when Ino ushers Shikamaru into the tent demanding that he catch some shuteye so he can start preparing for his wedding; Chōji of course supports Shikamaru, watching over them dutifully.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

It had been a war of magnitude, with staggering statistics inflicting scars that would no doubt never fade in the memories of the allied shinobi. Much had been at stake, and less had been salvaged, but they were no longer captives to a meaningless genjutsu; they were shinobi free to continue their way of life, and pass it on to the generations to come. They were survivors, tasked to live out full shinobi lives as their lost comrades would have wanted. It had taken something of this scale to wipe out the deep-rooted hatred of centuries past; of old wounds with no meaning besides merely being burdens passed down through the generations. Here were ex-foes helping stitch each other up, and new friends sharing grief. They were shinobi who picked up an important lesson; war was fearsome and a ludicrous affair; shinobi nations could co-exist in peace, and none would be the worse for it. A new shinobi era had dawned. Betrayal and enmity were now things of the past, to be buried and forgotten with time. It was time for bond-forging, for rebuilding.

With love.

* * *

**A/N:** Stemming from 'Growing: Nara-Style', it bothered me that I had not attempted a plausible post-war scenario that was canon-compliant, given the conclusion of the Naruto manga. While that enticed me more, I'd determined to get this written, and in the end I published the other two first, despite having gotten this written out first. Just as well; decided to put in the finishing touches in time for Valentine's Day.

**Special Thanks:** To hydroknight01 and fanofthisfiction for their uplifting and fervent support. Best wishes to you both!


End file.
